


Il maleficio della strega

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando la favola è un incubo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Magic, Princess - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non c'è limite a quello che può fare una strega lussuriosa e vendicativa.





	Il maleficio della strega

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE F/F Una strega cattura una principessa e la rinchiude in una torre... ma non è solo perché vuole vendicarsi del re

Il maleficio della strega

 

“Ti prego, liberami. Fammi tornare da mio padre” gemette la principessa. Era scossa da tremiti, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e arrossati, le sue iridi azzurre si guardavano intorno sperdute.

“Ti ho rapita per punire tuo padre, il re” sibilò la strega. Una serie di fulminelli caddero intorno alla sua figura, sfrigolando. Alcune scintille fecero andare a fuoco dei mobili, la principessa gridò e utilizzò la sua ambia gonna rosa per spegnerli, annerendola e strappandola. Odore di bruciato e fumo invasero la torre di pietra.

< Voglio gustarmi questa dolce vendetta. È così bella, gli assomiglia così tanto, gli stessi capelli color del grano e gli occhi della medesima sfumatura del cielo. Voglio arrossare la sua pelle, inebriarmi del suo profumo. Dimostrare che la signora di questi luoghi sono io e non vado né tradita, né ferita > pensò la strega. Fece fremere le mani delle lunghe unghie laccate di smalto violetto.

“Tuo padre aveva promesso di sposarmi. Non mi ha mai dato ciò che mi aveva promesso, quindi me lo darai tu al suo posto. Sarai mia!” gridò. 

“Tu sei una donna! E hai la pelle verde!" gridò la principessa, assumendo un'espressione disgustata.

"Se non vuoi collaborare, mi costringi a questo... " sibilò la strega. "Il sonno ti avvolgerà nelle sue spire e dormirai per mille anni". Scagliò il suo incantesimo contro la giovine.

La principessa cadde addormentata, schiantata sul pavimento, i boccoli biondi sparpagliati intorno al viso e le labbra rosse sporte. I suoi capelli si allungarono innaturalmente, invadendo il pavimento dell’intera torre.

La strega la prese tra le braccia e la stese sul letto, osservò il corpo roseo e offerto della fanciulla addormentata. La strega abbassò le spalline dell'ampio vestito della principessa, accarezzandole la pelle liscia delle spalle e le sfilò l'abito. Le slacciò il corpetto e glielo tolse, mirandole i seni pallidi e i capezzoli rosei. Le legò i capelli in una treccia, e li gettò oltre la finestra, dando vita a una scala, incantandola.

"Che io sola possa salirli! E se qualcuno tenterà di farlo, io ne verrò a conoscenza. Se non sarà di mio gradimento, i capelli lo soffocheranno, altrimenti lo condurranno fino alla torre e lì ve lo sigilleranno" gridò il suo maleficio, mentre la magia faceva scomparire la porta della torre. 

La strega rise malvagia e si sedette sul corpo della principessa, all’altezza dell’ombelico e della vita sottile, le socchiuse le gambe accarezzandole l’interno coscia e la penetrò con indice e medio, il corpo della giovane reagiva desideroso, anche se la ragazza non si svegliava. La sua pelle era fresca e man mano che la strega la stuzzicava, diveniva umida all’interno, quando le unghie della strega le laceravano la pelle, questa si rimarginava, brillando di un delicato bagliore color smeraldo.

La strega la fece sua fino a che la luce del vespro non penetrò dalla finestra, un corvo entrò gracchiando e si adagiò sulla spalla della strega.

Quest’ultima fece scivolare le dita fuori dalla principessa e le utilizzò per accarezzarle le labbra.

“Ti lascerò così, mio bel bocconcino. Quando sarò stanca di prendermi da te ciò che mi spetta, macchiandoti delle colpe di tuo padre, ti utilizzerò per attirare dei baldi principi. Sarai per loro come il miele con le mosche e mi divertirò a giocare anche con loro” disse. Scese dalla torre utilizzando i lunghi capelli di lei.

 


End file.
